Today, navigation systems have become very popular and a number of different types of navigation systems are marketed, e.g. car navigation systems and handheld navigation systems. By utilising a navigation system, a current position as well as directions to a target position may be provided to the user, which implies that the user easily can find out where he is and how to get to a desired position.
Apart from finding out the current position and how to get to a desired position, points of interests (POIs) may be added to the map utilised by the navigation system. By utilising the POIs, the navigation system may be used not only to find a specific target position, but also to find, for instance, the nearest hotel.
Although a number of navigation systems utilising POIs have been introduced on the market, the user interface of these may be improved, and more specifically a more intuitive and user friendly navigation system may be provided. Moreover, the information handling of the navigation systems may be improved as well.